Christmas Lights
by PrettyLittleRaven
Summary: Is Christmas and Break and Oz decided do to play with Gil...They just didn't realized they were playing with Gil's feelings. And a little bit with Break's. Sorry, didn't have time for doing it in english, so portuguese it is. Enjoy, review, pretty please?


**Warning: Yaoi Oz&Gil, slight Oz&Break and Gil&Break. Yeah, that's right. Still don't know if I'm going to write this stuff in Portuguese or English. English will probably have more views, but it'll probably suck to -' In Portuguese will be easier to write, so… So fuck that shit, Portuguese it is. Gil's POV.**

_Christmas Lights_

É natal, e até mesmo Pandora entrou no clima invernal e aconchegante do feriado. Luzes de natal cercavam toda a mansão e um pinheiro comprido e enfeitado posava do lado de for a, pronto para receber os convidados que em breve chegariam para as comemorações. Enquanto Break passeava pelo jardim com um chapéu vermelho, um nariz brilhante de plástico que Sharon havia instalado anteriormente e um largo sorriso, o jovem Oz Vessalius o seguia de perto, alegremente cantarolando cantigas natalinas em seus trajes de duende: Um chapéu verde e pontudo, um casaquinho verde e um par de mocassins marrons que mal lhe cabiam nos pés. No andar de baixo, Sharon, já pronta para a festa com um vestido vermelho quente, graças ao clima frio la fora, tentava teimosamente ajeitar uma fita dourada nos cabelos de uma indignada Alice, sentada numa cadeira no quarto da jovem dama. E Gil, como já era de se esperar estava ainda com seus trajes convencionais mais um cachecol marrom escuro, na varanda fumando tranquilamente um cigarro acomodado entre os dedos. A fumaça que soprava apaticamente se misturava com o vapor de seu hálito quente em colisão com o frio noturno. Os olhos dourados, orbes profundas em seu rosto impassível observavam Oz de perto, como se a qualquer momento estivesse pronto para resgata-lo.

Ele não confiava em Break. Certo, não confiava em ninguém, mas especialmente em Break. Ele não gostava da ousadia do homem de cabelos brancos. Não gostava do modo como ele chegava tão perto de seu mestre.Não gostava do jeito que fazia isso sem nem mesmo alterar a expressão. Quer dizer, droga, Gil não podia nem ao menos segurar-lhe a mão sem embaraçar-se todo! Ah, mas não importava. Sua preocupação no momento era que Break e Oz estavam lá fora, sozinhos, sem ninguém por perto como… Testemunha, pensou Gil.

_Sozinhos_

Oz ria e se divertia nos restígios de neve do dia anterior, a expressão livre de qualquer preocupação. Break, que antes caminhava a frente do garoto estava agora sentado em uma cadeira perto da mansão, chupando um pirulito cor-de-rosa e tinha o mesmo sorriso satisfeito de antes. Seu olho carmesim se chocou com a imagem de Gil no balcão. E seu sorriso aumentou. Gil, que tinha os olhos fixos em Oz, nos olhos esmeralda do garoto, em seu sorriso luminoso, em seu cabelos dourado , em…

Nem se deu conta de que Xerxes se levantava sorrateiramente até que esse se aproximou de seu jovem mestre, e, afastando algumas madeixas de cabelo do rosto do garoto, começou a sussurrar-lhe algo ao pé do ouvido. Ao ve-lo, o primeiro impulso de Gil foi correr até os jardins e afastá-lo o mais rápido possível de seu jovem amo, mas ao ver o sorriso do garoto se alargar, resmungou um pouco e voltou a relaxar, sem tirar de vista o sorridente Break.

_Pequenas verdades sobre Gilbert Nightray: _

_Servo leal, nunca sequer pensara em abandonar seu mestre_

_Nem nos 10 anos de seu desaparecimento_

_Mas haviam diversas razões para isso_

_Além da fidelidade de um vassalo_

_Razões dentro do misterioso_

_Coração do Nightray_

Apesar de tentar afiar o ouvido para escutar o diálogo que se dava entre os dois no jardim, nem uma palavra escapava, para seu desapontamento. Tinha um pressentimento – sensato – de que fosse lá sobre o que estivessem conversando, não ia ser muito agradável para ele. E seu pressentimento transformou-se em desespero quando, levando o jovem Oz pela mão, o chapeleiro maluco retirou-se do recinto para um canto escuro afastado da visão de Gilbert.

Com um suspiro profundo ele caminhou para fora da varanda depois de apagar o cigarro com os pés e saiu de seu quarto, largando o cachecol em cima da cama. Aquele bastardo havia levado seu jovem mestre para uma estremidade da casa próxima a cozinha.

Chegando à cozinha, como de costume, Gil foi calorosamente recebido pelas empragadas que preparavam a ceia, ajeitando os aventais brancos e os cabelos. Afinal, o rapaz Nightray era um jovem bonito, altivo e esguio, de brilhantes olhos dourados. Não haveria viva alma a não admiti-lo. Mas seu coração já havia, há muito tempo, sido entregue a uma outra pessoa.

_O coração de Gilbert Nightray_

De qualquer maneira Gilbert chegou até a janela da cozinha, seus olhos procurando avidamente por seu jovem mestre e aquele desgraçado do Xerxes. Eles estavam tendo uma frívola discussão, onde Break tomava as rédeas. Ele não pode evitar de ouvir, apesar de as empregadas, no comodo próximo, estivessem por demais ocupadas com seus murmurinhos agitados para prestarem atenção.

- Me de isso! – A voz de seu mestre invadiu seus ouvidos como melodia, nostálgica e acolhedora, enquanto ele espiava pela janela. Ele pulava tentando alcançar um doce nas mãos do homem de cabelos brancos.

- Por que eu deveria? – Esse respondeu provocativamente.

- Por que você já comeu um! Vamos Break, me de!

- Já lhe disse: Se conseguir pegá-lo, ele é seu. – Ele levantou o doce mais alto, desafiando Oz.

- Não é justo! – O garoto protestou, se esforçando para alcançá-lo. Gil pensou em ir até lá e arrancar o doce das mãos de Break, mas ver seu mestre pulando daquele jeito era simplesmente… Encantador. E a roupa ainda tornáva-o mais adorável. Um sorriso abriu-se nos cantos de seus lábios, o que atiçou o murmúrio distante das cozinheiras. – Eu poderia alcançar, se hoje eu tivesse a sua idade! Não tire doce de criança!

- Certo, certo. Vamos deixar nosso jogo mais justo então. – O homem abriu o doce e colocou-o na boca, sentando-se satisfeito no chão. Depois de rir uma vez, encarou Oz, desafiadoramente e o sangue de Gil congelou.

- Melhor agora. – Oz acentiu presunçosamente satisfeito, enquanto se aproximava do homem no chão.

_Um Beijo. Beijo?_

Gil arregalou os olhos quando os lábios macios, rosados e inocentes de Oz, aqueles lábios que esboçavam um sorriso reluzente, os únicos lábios que poderiam derramar as únicas palavras que importavam… Aqueles lábios tocaram os lábios imundos de Break. E aquelas mãos delicadas e sublimes pousaram ousadamente no peito de Break, que por sua vez reagiu agarrando-o pela cintura e puxando o corpo do loiro para mais perto, encostando-se na parede sob a janela da cozinha. Agora eles estavam bem embaixo da visão de um indignado e ferido Gil, que assistia atônito a cena de seu mestre ajoelhado entre as pernas do homem de cabelos branco. De onde estava pode ver o momento exato quando a lingua de Oz embarcou a boca do outro, e quando a deixou. O beijo encerrou-se e Oz se distanciou do homem que mantinha ambas as mãos firmes em seus quadris.

- Obrigado. Adoro morango.

- Quando quiser. – Xerxes respondeu, piscando o olho.

Arrasado e sem mais condições de assistir à cena, Gilbert encostou na parede da cozinha, sentando-se no chão frio. Seu olhar estava fixo no nada a sua frente. O que… O que acabara de acontecer? Ele sentiu alguma coisa esquisita, em algum lugar entre seu coração e a boca de seu estômago. Tentou convencer a si mesmo de que era enjoo. Quer dizer, o que mais poderia ser? Dois homens… Então por que não pareceria tão errado se fosse com ele? Droga, claro que seria. Tinha de ser. Ele _não estava_ com ciúmes. De jeito nenhum.

_O coração de Gilbert Nightray…Partido._

Com certa dificuldade, ele se levantou. Precisava se deitar. Urgentemente. As empregadas todas haviam se calado a momentos atrás, quando Gil, estático se acomodara no chão frio e as suas costas voltaram a conversar, intrigadas. Ele as ignorou e, subindo as escadas, chegou a seu quarto e deitou-se sobre as cobertas. Que sensação era aquela? Ele estava contrariado. Ferido. Desapontado. Desolado. Desnorteado.

_Algumas definições de desnorteado: _

_Confuso, perdido, inseguro._

_Gilbert._

Demorou minutos. Incontáveis, eternos, para ele horas. Como se uma vida tivesse se passado. Ou apenas alguns segundos. Mas um certo jovenzinho nobre não podia aguardar tanto. Houveram passos, depois batidas. Gil as ignorou completamente, os olhos fechados com tal força que suas palpebras começavam a tremular. Ou talvez fossem as lágrimas quentes que sob elas se formavam.

- Gil? – Ele ouviu a voz de seu mestre. Seus olhos se abriram e as lágrimas ainda não derramadas retrocederam apressadamente, enquando ele secava uma gota solitária em sua face.

- Jovem Me… Oz. – A voz do corvo tremulou, corrigindo o título ao qual seu mestre o havia solicitado que não usasse. Hoje, ele era um corvo de asas quebradas. De asas partidas.

_E aquilo sobre o que_

_O corvo nunca se dera conta_

_Fora que também para seu mestre_

_Havia diversos motivos para recusar o título_

- Não está pronto ainda? – Ele questionou, aproximando-se da cama.

- Estarei em alguns minutos. – Gilbert se sentou na cama de modo que o jovem não pudesse ver seu rosto – havia dor demais – e ele também não podia ver o rosto do garoto – seria doloroso demais.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, só vou me vestir. – Ele respondeu corado.

- Certo… Hummm, você está bem? Agora pouco escutei você resmungando o nome de Break. Ele fez alguma coisa? – Era também favorável para o pequeno loiro que Gilbert não o encarasse: Assim não veria o sorriso que,aos poucos, se formava. Obviamente, a cena com Break não passava de uma peça, mas seu servente parecia não ter se dado conta. Como planejado.

Houve um longo momento de silêncio. Gil havia negado mas o jovem claramente não acreditara, e exigira uma resposta. Mais e mais momentos de silêncio, que já haveriam por si só de sugerir que havia algo incomodando o servente, sem sombra de dúvida. Até que esse se voltou para o jovenzinho, encarando-o fixamente nos olhos esverdeados e graúdos. Ele estava simplesmente adorável. Os cabelos estavam ligeiramente bagunçados e as faces coradas, como se tivesse corrido muito – apesar de Gil não querer pensar na razão disso. As roupas de duentes haviam sido reduzidas a um casaquinho aberto e os mocassins, apenas e ele sorria para Gilbert numa inocencia e preocupação genuínas. E aquele algo que antes apertava-se entre os coração e o estômago do homem explodiu dentro de seu corpo, por cada fibra de seu ser. E ele se levantou.

_O coração de Gilbrt Nightray… Inspirado._

- Sim, Break fez algo. – Ele deu a volta na cama na direção de Oz.

- O que, Gil? – O jovem nobre insentivou, sorrindo. – O que foi que Break fez que o deixou tão perplexo?

- Break… - Ele disse o nome de seu concorrento como uma risada. Uma risada cética e infeliz. Já era tarde demais, algo dentro do homem de cabelos negros fora despertado. Ignorando totalmente as lágrimas que se formavam novamente em seus olhos, ele aproximou-se de Oz, indignado. – Break enganou você!

- O que? – Oz olhou-o surpreso, mas foi imediatamente interrompido por seu empregado.

- Enganou você… Break… Break… Induziu você a fazer aquilo! Não é uma brincadeira, Oz! – Os olhos de Gilbert, já lacrimejando, se cravaram em Oz enquanto ele colocava-se a alguns passos de seu amo. – Oz… Eu vi. O que ele fez. Oz, aquele homem só está usando você para satisfazer qualquer tipo de fantasia doentia que ele tenha. Você deveria… Você deveria ficar daquele jeito apenas por alguém que o amasse, que estivesse disposto a abrir mão de tudo por você… Oz, ele não é bom para você.

- Gil… - Oz disse, baixinho, surpreso. Não esperava que a brincadeira tivesse surtido tal efeito em seu servo.

Então se fez silêncio. Servo e mestre estavam frente a frente, olhos dourados nos verdes, uma proximidade de pouquíssimos centímetros que ambos sentiam uma urgencia desconhecida de eliminar. O ar tornou-se tenso enquanto o garoto observava o homem, comovido e esse encarava o garoto, desesperado. Para alcança-lo, para entender o que se passava dentro de sua mente. Para entende-lo. Para saber de novo com tanta facilidade o que se passava por sua cabeça quando ele estampava aquela expressão vazia. Depois de mais vários momentos de silêncio, o homem deixou escapar um suspiro e se conduziu para a cama, acomodando-se novamente sobre as cobertas.

- Deixe para lá. – Ele disse baixo piscando para espantar as lágrimas e o rubor do rosto.

_Silêncio. Uma desistencia, uma realização. Um servo, um mestre._

- Gil… - Oz caminhou até a cama macia e sentou-se ao lado de seu servo, que sustentava um olhar cheio de desconfiança. – Você está… Com _ciúmes _de Break?

Gil corou furiosamente e se sentou na cama, olhando atonito o pequeno Oz, que sorria para ele, se divertindo e ao mesmo tempo confortando-o com um sorriso encorajador e luminoso. Atrapalhando-se com as palavras e gaguejando, o Nightray respirou fundo para tentar encontrar as palavras. _Ciúmes? Ele?_ Claro que não não podia estar. Por que estaria?

_Por que haveria de estar?_

- N-n-não c-ciúmes… S-só me preocupo com voc-cê, é m-minha função como s-seu criado e além disso eu t-tenho que est-tar sempre… - O dedo _de Oz_ tocou seus lábios. _Seus_ lábios. E os de ningué mais. A pele de Oz era quente contra a sua, quase escaldante. Se calou, com o longo _shhhhhh_ que escapou dos lábios dos meninos. E por algum motivo – o mesmo que fez com que Gil se sentisse um tanto doente – aquele som, aquele sibilar do garoto o excitou e acelerou seu coração.

- Eu… Ainda tenho um doce comigo Giiil… - Oz riu, abrindo um doce que tirou do bolso e colocou-o na boca. Suas mãos, as silhuetas douradas que antes haviam tocado o peito de Break se enroscaram a camisa branca de Gilbert, que corou furiosamente, um tom de vermelho quase febril mas avançou devagar, obedientemente.

_Um beijo. __**Beijo?**_

Ele mal podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele podia sentir cada centímetro do corpo de Oz… Junto ao seu. Ao de ninguém mais. A princípio, seus olhos estavam abertos, arregalados, escancarados. Como…? Os lábios macios e aveludados de Oz tocavam os seus, gentilmente e ele tentava reproduzir o toque com a mesma suavidade, mas aquela mesma sensação de antes o invadia. Algo incontido, selvagem, algo… Apaixonado.

_Gilbert Nightray apaixonado_

Suas mãos voaram para as costas de seu jovem mestre, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto até que ele pudesse sentir o peso do garoto sobre o seu próprio. Agora o corpo de Gil estava quente, aquecido pelo calor fulgas do loiro que agora deitava-se sobre ele. O servo permitiu-se por alguns momentos explorar a boca de seu mestre com a lingua, devagar. E o sabor dos lábios de Oz… Não era apenas o doce em sua lingua, sobre o qual Gilbert não possuia o menor desejo, mas sim a própria essência dele, que podia ser vista apenas por um desconhecido e agora sentida por Gil. Algo doce, suave e inocente, ainda que alegre e intrigante. Puro.

Oz afastou seus lábios dos dele durante alguns segundos para recobrar o folêgo. Ele também deleitava-se nos lábios de seu criado, que tinham aquele sabor frívolo e ávido de necotína e neve… De fumaça e chocolate. Não era o mesmo sabor puro dos de Oz, e sim um sabor forte, pecaminoso. Os olhos verdes do loiro se fixaram nos de Gil e ali ele pode ver algo. A expressão do homem de cabelos negros era surpresa e luxuriosa, mas em seus olhos havia um brilho que Oz presenciara pouquíssimas vezes: Alegria.

- Eu amo você, Gil. Ninguém mais. – Oz sorriu, a mão escorregando do rosto de Gil por sua nuca, causando-lhe arrepios, até que encontraram os primeiros botões de sua camisa branca. Desabotou devagar, um, dois.

- Oz, o que você está… - Gil olhou-o surpreso, olhos arregalados, mas foi interrompido por um nó apertado em sua garganta quando o menino beijou-o de novo. E dessa vezes ele fechou os olhos.

- Eu amo você, Gil. – Ele repetiu contra os lábios do homem.

Enquanto as mãos de Oz percorriam sem rumo os cabelos escuros de Gilbert, o beijo se encerrou cedo demais e os lábios de Gil procuraram um rumo diferente, o pescoço sedoso de Oz. Depositou diversos beijos suaves em toda a mandíbula do garoto até chegar a sua garganta, e o pequeno jovem arfou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Gil sorriu satisfeito contra seu pescoço e Oz continuou a desabotoar sua camisa. Agora estavam ambos deitados sobre a cama macia de Gil, envoltos num beijo apaixonado. Mestre e servo, melhores amigos, amantes.

E inconcientes de um certo homem de cabelos brancos que, discretamente, depositava um visco natalino sobre a soleira da porta e a fechava silenciosamente. Aquele mesmo encostava-se do lado de fora do quarto, numa parede vazia com um sereno sorriso nos lábios o olho carmesim fechado. E ali sentou-se Break, no chão do corredor.

- Eu também, Gil… - Ele sussurrou para si mesmo, enquanto uma lágrima se formava dentro de seu olho. Uma lágrima que nunca seria derrubada. O selo marcado em seu peito doeu ardentemente, como fogo contra sua pele, completo. – Eu também.

E o visco foi deixado, ali, na soleira da porta, como o chapeleiro maluco foi largado, aos escombros, co corredor frio. Como uma carta.

_Como uma carta de amor anônima_


End file.
